Various types of planar discs are in use at the present time to record and store information which is to be retrieved by various means, such as by optical or magnetic means. Typical of such discs are compact discs and DVD discs (hereinafter referred to generically as CDs) on which information is digitally recorded by use of a laser beam and then read optically by a laser beam. Such discs are used to record audio information, such as musical renditions, video information such as visual images and digital information for use as read only and other memories for use in various applications, such as computer applications. In most instances, at the present time, such discs are sold with information already recorded thereon. In other applications, such discs are sold in blank form and are used by the customer to record information thereon. In the latter case, for example, optical discs are sold for use as computer storage media and are used in hard disc storage systems. In either case, optical imperfections in or on the surfaces of such discs interfere with both the recording and retrieval of information stored on the discs. Care must, therefore, be taken in the storage, moving and handling of such discs to avoid causing any such imperfections. As used herein, the term compact disc or CD is intended to encompass all such discs, whatever their size, for all known or proposed uses.
Compact discs containing laser recorded information are typically packaged in enclosures designed to hold one or more CDs for protecting the discs during storage and shipment. Enclosures commonly used at the present time comprise a three piece assembly consisting of a base or bottom element, an insert in the base/bottom element for positioning and supporting the disc in the base/bottom element, e.g., by a center projection (commonly referred to as a “rosette”) which engages the periphery of the aperture in the center of the disc, and a lid or cover which is hinged to the base/bottom element and is closed thereon after the disc is mounted therein on the tray. Other enclosures utilize only two pieces, omit the insert, and position and support the disc via the center projection directly on the base/bottom element. The enclosure is, typically, at least partially transparent and graphics relating to the disc and containing trademark and sales promotional information are usually inserted in such a manner as to be visible through the enclosure. In another form of CD packaging, a tray having a rosette projecting from the base thereof for receiving and supporting the CD is attached to a paperboard component, which folds over the tray to enclose the CD.
It has become conventional for at least the CD receiving and supporting element of the CD enclosures to be formed by injection molding. As a consequence the rosettes are formed of the same plastic material as the base or tray with which they are integrally molded. The base and/or tray elements and, therefore, the rosettes have historically been made from pigmented thermoplastic molding resins having sufficient impact resistance to withstand the forces attendant to mounting and unmounting CDs as well as the forces experienced during shipping and handling. More recently, it has become desirable to form the enclosure out of a more transparent plastic material, such as crystalline polystyrene. Although such a material makes the enclosure more attractive and the graphics and promotional materials more legible, it is more brittle and easily shattered than previously used thermoplastics and has, in large part, diminished the protection afforded the disk by the enclosure and its mounting rosette.
Therefore, it has become desirable to improve certain aspects of the heretofore conventional CD enclosures, for example, by improving their impact resistance to avoid damage during shipping or if dropped. For these same reasons, it has become desirable to better retain the disc on the rosette in the package. In addition, in order to reduce shipping costs and to conserve retail space, it is desirable to design and manufacture thinner overall packages, particularly for multiple disc packages.
However, efforts to date at solving these problems suffer from one or more shortcomings which make the resulting package unsatisfactory or the rosette not particularly desirable for use in a CD enclosure. This is because prior art CD packaging, particularly the rosettes, are either of complex construction and, therefore, uneconomical to manufacture or unacceptably fragile and unreliable in use, which presents substantial risk of damaging the information bearing surface of the disc. Accordingly, there remains a need for a simple, inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use rosette for a CD package which is configured to facilitate safe mounting and unmounting of the disc thereon and which does not present a damage risk for the disc's information bearing surface. There is also a need for thinner and lighter overall packages, particularly for multiple disc packages, in order to reduce material costs, to conserve retail space and to reduce shipping costs.